


Incarcerated

by Beek_100



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Homophobia (mentioned), M/M, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beek_100/pseuds/Beek_100
Summary: Sometimes, you meet the best people in the unlikeliest of places.





	Incarcerated

This wasn’t Paul’s first time in a holding cell. He got up to so much criminal activity growing up in the system that he knew the drill well by now. Even if it had been years since his last stint in one. The cells didn’t usually have hot men in leather for him to gawk at, though.

Mr Broody and Silent had been alternating between picking at his nails idly and picking flakes of paint from the wall for the last 15 minutes, and had not looked at Paul once. But he didn’t need to; even past the shaggy hair, Paul could tell from his profile that he had an interesting, good-looking face and his biceps were huge, sticking out of his leather vest invitingly.

The two had been sat in the small space together for over an hour- aside from the five minutes Paul was given to call Maggie- and Paul had had enough. They were in a holding cell, the worst that could happen was him being told to fuck off, it wasn’t like the other man could attack him in here. Not that he’d win a fight against Paul anyway.

“So”, he began, watching as Mr Broody and Silent’s hands freezed their picking, “What did they get you for?”

Silence. The other man’s tense form made no move to acknowledge Paul’s attempt at conversation.

Undeterred, Paul continued.

“I stopped a guy from stealing a car but he got away and the cops thought _I_ was the one trying to steal it”

More silence.

“Of course, I have been arrested for Grand Theft Auto twice in my youth, so I get why—“

“Jesus H Christ, do ya ever quit yappin’?”

Paul stopped, stunned. Mr Broody and Silent had turned the full force of his gorgeous blue eyes onto Paul and the rest of the world seemed to melt away. It took a moment to realise he was speaking.

“What? You finally get a response and ya ain’t got nothin’ else to say?”

Paul recovered quickly.

“Actually, I’m surprised you can talk, if we’re being honest. Was worried you were a statue”

“Funny”

“I thought so”, Paul smiled. His smile widened when he received a huff of amused air from the other man.

“You haven’t answered my question”, Paul said.

“I know”

“Can I at least get your name?”

Broody and Silent gave him an unimpressed look.

“This ain’t orientation week at your college, we’re in a jail cell in Bumfuck, Georgia, waitin’ on people to bail us out”

“Exactly, we should fill that time getting to know each other. And, I never went to college, FYI, so I wouldn’t know about orientation week”

“Hmm. Woulda guessed you were one of those college graduates with the fancy _careers_ ”

“Nope. Though, I do have a pretty good job at my local gym, which I’ll hopefully still have when I get out of here. Took me a long time to make my way up the ladder as far as I have there, I worked hard and I’m not letting that be taken away from me”

“Huh”

Paul looked back at his cellmate to see him giving him an amused look.

“That’s funny to you?” he asked defensively.

“It is when ya consider the fact that I’m in here for beatin’ my piece a shit boss up and _definitely_ losin’ my job”

It was then that Paul registered that the other man had bruised knuckles and a dishevelled look about him.

“Shit, what’d he do?”

His cellmate shifted nervously before giving Paul a considering look.

“He fired my best friend, Aaron”

Paul frowned.

“So you beat him up?”

The other man seemed to struggle for a moment before answering, “He fired him cause he found out he’s a fag”

All the air in the cell appeared to evaporate. Paul felt rage rise within him as his fists balled up of their own accord. Before he could even speak a word, the other man seemed to realise his mistake and backpedalled.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I ain’t callin’ him a fag, it’s just the way I say it”

“And you think that’s appropriate?”

“Usually don’t offend people”

“I can guarantee it probably does—“

“No, it don’t, because usually the people I’m talkin’ to know I’m one too, so ya can get offa your high horse”

“O-oh”, Paul stuttered, anger vanishing.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

“Sorry, I get really offended by that word, because, y’know, I’m one too”

“I know, man, my gaydar may be shit but it ain’t _that_ shit, could tell the minute ya waltzed in here and started checkin’ me out”

Paul laughed and shook his head.

“Well, I can’t do anything to help with the assault charge, but if you can prove he fired your friend for being gay you can file a suit against him for discrimination and unlawful firing. My friend, Maggie, is an assistant to the Mayor and has connections with lawyers, so I can help you out”

The other man looked puzzled.

“Why would ya do that? Ya don’t even know me”

“Because I’m nice, and us gays have to stick together”

They laughed together before settling back into a comfortable silence.

“May take ya up on that offer, once we’re outta here, thanks”

“Cool, we can swap numbers at the processing desk”

The other man smirked at him.

“So, can I at least get your name now? Since we’re gonna _have_ to see each other again now?”

“’S Daryl”

“Nice to meet you, Daryl, I’m Paul”

“I figured ya more for a 'Jesus' than a Paul, to be honest”

“Funny you should say that”

****

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
